


Pillow talk

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: Nino comes back from work to find sick Ohno waitingInspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/Pimarashian/status/789839219590066177





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic beta-ed by the lovely ladies Nora @SoraOhno and Yel @nnmykznrious Thank you lovelies <3

The sound of the door being opened and the hoarse coughing from Ohno resounded in the room at the same time. Ohno sounded desperate when he sniffed to open up a pathway for air to pass through his nose. It wasn’t until he coughed again that the person who entered the room, Nino, started to speak.

"I bet my new Nintendo that you didn't even touch the soup I made when in fact I spent all morning cooking just that" he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he placed a mad hand on his waist. His eyes took a quick glance at the sink behind the counter where someone left and didn’t wash the bowl where the soup he made was supposedly in.

Ohno—who obviously is the one who left the bowl unwashed—fixated his guilty gaze at, what he thought was adorable, Nino’s hair strands that were sticking up "well you have to say goodbye to that Nintendo now, what a shame since you just bought it" Ohno feigned heartbreak through pouting.

"I can tell you're pretending to look into my eyes when you’re actually looking over my head only to prove you're not lying" Nino sighed then he moved closer to Ohno to sit beside the tired older man—who was still hoping that the “puppy eyes and pout” technique will work on Nino.

Nino sighed once more before saying, "but you know damn well I would forgive you over an effortless pout and guilty puppy eyes" he then placed a hand on Ohno’s forehead "well at least it seems like you took your pills" 

Nino rested on his side using his elbow "although I won't freaking nurse you if your stomach gets upset for taking pills with an empty stomach"

Ohno smiled weakly "you will, I know" 

"I won't" 

"But what if I die?" Ohno chuckled but Nino didn't find it funny. He sat up, looked straight into Ohno’s eyes, he was clearly upset with what Ohno said.

"I told you not to speak of such things carelessly" Nino was about to get up "and you won't die of such a trivial thing anyway" 

Ohno suddenly grabbed him back which caused him to fall to his side facing the sick face of the man he couldn’t get enough of.  
   
"I'm sorry" he tried to make it up to Nino by smiling wide, the act alone was enough to steal a beat from Nino's heart.

"If you're sorry you could have at least washed the dishes," Nino turned to his back at the same moment Ohno did. Both of them stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting scenery, though it was all a vast spread of softly lit whiteness.

Ohno cracked a weak smile as he let out another cough, "you know I didn't like the chicken soup made" Ohno was lying when he said that but since Nino saw him gulp down the chicken soup Jun made over a small dinner party a week ago it made Nino a little jealous, well, maybe a lot. 

"I tasted bad, didn't it?" Nino blurted with a chuckle, hiding jealousy in his voice.

However, Ohno lied yet again, "I didn’t mean to offend you, sorry; and I know you put in a lot of effort in making it" Ohno turned to his side, "it was too salty," then he laughed.

"How about you just tell me about your day though, I'm sure it was far better than lying in bed surrounded with your own germs," Ohno suggested, changing the topic.

"Nothing much happened today, after filming was done I went on an obligatory dinner" Nino turned to the side that faced Ohno "I wanted to have dinner with you though, to make sure you won’t starve yourself" Ohno twisted around as he tried to hide something behind him, but the sound of plastic foil rubbing on the sheets gave away what he was hiding.

"You still think you can live off eating sweets" Nino wanted to frown but the look of Ohno’s sheepish smile ruined it. He smiled and flicked Ohno's forehead "that's your punishment" 

"Ouch you brat!" Ohno sat up as fast as lightning as if he didn’t feel like dying with every move he made.

"Serves you right for liking J's soup more than mine" Nino pouted playfully.

"Oh so that's what this is about" Ohno nodded with a smirk, "you’re just jealous" 

"I am not" Nino said but obviously his lying skills are worse than Ohno’s at times like this.

"And here I thought you were genuinely worried for my health" Ohno lied back down again.

"Shut up, I was indeed worried" Nino sat up "I'll go get-"   
Ohno interrupted him by grabbing Nino back down causing him to fall flat on his back. 

Ohno's right arm resting on his elbows, lifting his body a little bit and burying Nino's left arm under his limbs and his left arm firmly pinning Nino's right arm to his side, "where do you think you're going? I still haven’t gotten my payback"

Nino turned his face away "get away, your germs are so close, I don't want them" needless to say he was trying to hide the flush of blood building up on his cheeks. Ohno unpinned Nino's right arm only to turn Nino's face forcibly to face him, "too late," Ohno kissed him quickly and grinned "I am sorry, this is all your fault for being so adorable" Nino was quick to turn tables and be the one restricting Ohno's movement "J is gonna flip out if we both get sick, tour rehearsals remember?"

Ohno smirked "I know"  
"But I guess we're used to J's scolding" Nino said, almost in a whisper before he shrugged.

**

"I can't believe you two" Sho placed a tray with two cups of warm tea on the nightstand.   
Both Ohno and Nino only managed to flash a weak smile at him.

Sho grabbed the ice packs off the same nightstand, "that smile does not affect me" he placed a pack on Nino's forehead first "I still think you two are idiots and careless and should be given grave punishment" he placed the 2nd pack on Ohno's forehead watching them two grimace over at how cold the packs are. 

"I told Jun by the way" he got up, "good luck, he's on his way and he didn't sound like he'd go easy on you like last time" 

 Ohno and Nino gave each other a quick glance and chuckled feebly.

"And I don't know why I get to nurse you every single time" he made sure they were both tucked carefully and warm "I’m very busy you know."

"Because you're a good mom, Sho-chan" Ohno stated in which Sho couldn't think of anything but true. 

Those man child!


End file.
